


nothing like it

by hvnnysfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetic, Short & Sweet, Tickling, True Love, idk i just wanted to write abt how in love eren is with armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnnysfics/pseuds/hvnnysfics
Summary: in which eren realizes just how in love he is with his best friend, armin.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 38





	nothing like it

“where’d you get this one?” armin points to a small, nearly invisible scar right at the end of eren’s eyebrow. 

“when i was maybe 3, i went playing outside and tripped. mom said i must’ve hit a rock on the way down.” 

the blonde chuckles, “only you.”

“what’s that supposed to mean, huh?” the brunette smiles, his hands lifting from their resting place at armin’s waist and beginning to tickle his stomach.

armin’s face lights up in the most beautiful shade of red eren’s ever seen, his laugh the most wonderful melody he’s ever heard. 

when the blonde places his hands on the brunette’s chest, trying to push away from eren’s sweet torture, he hopes armin doesn’t feel the flutter of his heartbeat. to him, it feels less of a flutter and more of a pound, actually. a hard, repetitive pound that he can hear in the back of his ears and feel at the center of his palms. it’s crimson and fierce, yet oh, so sweet. sweet like the strawberries the blonde always saves him during lunch, because he knows they’re his favorite; sweet like the vanilla chapstick he tastes when he kisses armin. everything about him and his love is sweet and light and warm. he’s never felt anything like it. and eren loves him so, so much.


End file.
